poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Treehouse Hostage
Pooh's Adventures of Treehouse Hostage is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh crossover film planned to be re-edited by TBA. It will appear in Google Drive in the near future. Plot Carl Banks (Jim Varney) is a dangerous counterfeiter and escapes from jail. Meanwhile Timmy Taylor (Joey Zimmerman) has a current project due on Monday and if he shows up empty handed he's going to summer school, simply because of his participation in class, and that his teacher and Principal Ott (Richard Kline) hate him. Carl Banks tries to print some more money and finds one of the counterfeit plates but can't print any money when his crooked ex-boss and his cops, who are counterfeiters as well, catch him at his base. He runs into Timmy Taylor's backyard and ends up in his treehouse. Timmy and his two best friends keep him hostage in Timmy's treehouse so that Timmy can take him to school on Monday to ace Current Events. However, keeping a major criminal hostage is more of a handful than they expected, due to the huge wedgies that Carl delivers. Until Timmy figures out that Carl is in the middle of a major counterfeit ring, Timmy & his friends help get revenge on the men who treated Carl badly (surprisingly, Timmy's principal is Carl's ex-boss who turned him into the authorities), in exchange for counterfeit money, of course. Timmy and his friends persuade his neighbor and rival Janie Paulson and her friend Angela to help them create a fake cash plate in order to lay a trap and Carl captured Ott and his men. The evil principal gets away Carl is set free as the kids tape recorded them running into the counterfeit gang and it proves Carl's innocence. Carl is offered witness protection if he cooperates and he does. At school on Monday Timmy's teacher doesn't believe his story until the police show up with Carl and arrest the principal for being the counterfeit gang's leader. As the school applauds Timmy and celebrates Ott's defeat, Janie kisses Timmy on the cheek. Timmy also gets a reward check for his actions which his dog buries in the backyard later that night. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Flora, Layla, Roxy, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Goofy, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Scrooge McDuck, Max Goof, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, The Peanuts gang (Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Lucy Van Pelt, Linus Van Pelt, Sally Brown, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Schroeder, and Franklin), Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Archibald Asparagus, Pa Grape, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, and Jean Cluade & Phillipe Pea, Madame Blueberry, Petunia Rhubarb, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Michael Darling, John Darling, Tinker Bell, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, The Smurfs, Boog, Elliot, Rodney Copperbottom, Cappy, Bigweld, Wonderbot, Fender Pinwheeler, Piper Pinwheeler, Lug, Diesel Springer, Crank Casey, Aunt Fanny, Dexter, DeeDee, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel and I.R. Baboon, Bloo, Mac Foster, Frankie Foster, Eduardo, Coco, and Wilt, Felix the Cat, Garfield, Odie, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, the Simpsons (Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie), Milhouse van Houten, the Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Mike Wazowski, Sulley, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, and Jack-Jack), the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf, Rizzo the Rat, Scooter, Pepe the King Prawn, The Electric Mayhem, Bean Bunny, Sam the Eagle, and Walter), Sid, Manny, Diego, Ellie, Peaches, Crash and Eddie, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakley, Jumba, Nani, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Princess Merida, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix Jr., Sargeant Calhoun, Hiro Hamada, Baymax, and Honey Lemon guest star in this film. *Tracy (Pokemon), Drew (Pokemon), Mrs. Puff, Larry the Lobster, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Ludwig von Drake, Lola Bunny, Porky Pig, Sylvester and Tweety, Taz Mania, Foghorn Leghorn, Scooter Carrot, Prince Phillip, the Good Fairies, The White Rabbit, TweedleDee and TweedleDum, the Mad Hatter, The March Hare, Professor Tinkerputt, Mother Goose (Barney and Friends), Ralph Wright, Martin Prince, Sherri and Terri, Krusty the Clown, Principal Skinner, Cleveland Brown, Glenn Quagmire, and Joe Swanson will make cameos at the end of the film celebrating Principal Ott's defeat. *''Treehouse Hostage'', Muppets from Space, and Toy Story 2 were released in 1999, the same year when Family Guy debuted. *Slinky Dog and Carl Banks were portrayed by the late Jim Varney. Songs *"Who Do You Think You're Fooling?" (Muppet Classic Theater) - Kermit and the rest *"We're Gonna Find a Way" - Barney and the Peanuts kids *"Big Things Too" - Junior Asparagus and the rest *"I Love You" - Barney and the rest Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Request Films Category:Musical Films